


Subtraction

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Miscarraige, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In just minutes, they went from three to two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtraction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: mpreg blaine where blaine is pregnant but has an accident and loses the baby kurt finds out and goes visit him but finds him depressed and tries his best to make blaine feel better. (kurt is the father)

Kurt didn’t think his husband could be more beautiful. Then, he got his positive pregnancy test and everything was amplified. Every smile was brighter, his eyes glowed with a new light, the soft smile as he gently touched his stomach when he thought no one was watching was so much sweeter. 

Male pregnancies weren’t exactly common so Blaine had been thrilled when he tested positive for the mutation. His normally tight abs had already started getting a little softer, a little rounder. Kurt could hardly keep his hands off of Blaine and Blaine obviously loved it, grinning as he placed his hands over his husband’s. They had sat side by side on the couch, laughing and sharing happy kisses in between calls to their families and friends. 

"Guess what? You know how only two of us live here? Not anymore!" 

It was like he was on cloud nine. Despite the morning sickness and sudden craving for tapioca pudding, everything was perfect. Their dream of starting a family was finally coming true. 

In the beginning of the tenth week, Blaine came out of their bedroom dressed in a pair of plaid pajama pants and an old NYADA shirt. He was doubled over very slightly, instantly worrying Kurt. He placed aside his sketches and stood. 

"You okay?" Kurt gently placed a hand on Blaine’s upper arm. 

"Just kind of cramping," Blaine’s voice was strained but he gave Kurt a reassuring smile. "I was just going to get some tea or something."

"Let me baby you," Kurt grinned and pressed his lips against his husband. "You go lay in bed and I’ll get you some tea. Don’t you worry about a thing."

Ten minutes later, Blaine had fallen asleep with half a cup of tea still in his hand. Kurt smiled fondly and took the mug, placing on the side table before grabbing his sketch pad and sitting on the other side of the bed. It was this kind of domesticity that made Kurt’s chest grow warm. For days now, Blaine had complained of tiredness and cramping which was apparently normal but Kurt hated to see him uncomfortable. 

In the middle of adding to his sketches, Blaine let out a soft groan and tensed up. He eyebrows scrunched together and he took in a shaky breath. He squirmed a few more times before finally opening his eyes and sighing.

"Okay?" Kurt raised his eyebrows. 

"Just…really cramping," the strain in his voice made Kurt pause and put down his sketch pad. Blaine was a grin and bear it kind of guy, hardly ever admitting his pain. If he was finally speaking up, he had to be really hurting.

"Do you want me to get you a heating pad or something?" He smiled softly and rubbed Blaine’s back. Blaine didn’t respond, sucking in deep breaths instead and screwing his eyes closed. "Blaine?"

"I feel dizzy," his voice was faint, and Kurt felt the first stab of fear. "I think I’m going to be sick."

"Okay," Kurt moved to quickly grab the trashcan they had in their room in case of his morning sickness. Trembling, Blaine leaned slightly over the side of the bed and let out a pained gasp as he moved. The sheets pulled back and Kurt’s heart stopped. 

Blood. 

A lot of blood. 

"Oh my God," Kurt gasped, unable to move his gaze away from the red stained sheets. Dazed, Blaine looked back and went even paler than he was. Before he was able to get a word out, he let out a cry and wrapped his arms around his stomach. His back arched and he dug one hand into the sheets, twisting them in his fingers.

"Something’s wrong," he sobbed out, curling up into a ball. "Oh God Kurt, the baby."

"The baby is fine Blaine," Kurt’s hands shook as he dialed 911. "You both are going to be fine."

By the time the ambulance got to the apartment, Blaine was writhing and sobbing in pain. His breath came out in high pitches wheezes that sounded so much like screams that Kurt felt nauseous at the sound. Nothing Kurt could do would calm him as they put him on the gurney and loaded him into the hospital. Kurt had thought that the pain filled sobs and shouts of pain were bad, the silence that followed when he went limp on the gurney was far worse. 

Blaine went pale and his eyes moved around the interior of the ambulance, dazed. The bleeding hadn’t stopped and the paramedics seemed a little more intense, lightly holding Kurt back. Moments before they arrived at the hospital, Blaine’s eyes slid closed. His head fell sideways on the small pillow and the paramedics instantly started speaking faster, more frantic. Kurt was sure his heart stopped, only seeing the whiteness of his husband’s face and all the blood. 

It was an ectopic pregnancy, the doctors explained once Blaine was successfully out of surgery and Kurt felt like he could breathe again. The embryo had implanted itself in his fallopian tube and had burst it as it grew. Blaine had suffered from internal bleeding and his fallopian tube had to be removed. There was no chance for the baby, the doctor said softly as he shook his head. The baby was never going to survive. 

Kurt had been through countless auditions and performances and had never been more nervous in his life as he waited for Blaine to wake up. What the hell was he supposed to tell him? How could anyone break this kind of news to someone who had just woken from major surgery? How the hell did you tell someone their baby had died? Kurt loved that child, more than anything, but Blaine had the baby growing in him for ten weeks. 

"Kurt?" His thoughts were interrupted by Blaine’s hoarse voice, his amber eyes fluttering open. 

"Hey honey," Kurt smiled shakily, head pounding and eyes dry from the near constant tears. "How are you feeling?"

"I dunno," Blaine frowned, blinking heavily as he woke up from the surgery. His eyes suddenly flew open and his hand jerkily landed on his stomach, letting out a cry when he touched the bandages. "The baby! Kurt! The baby!"

"Shh," Kurt stood, gently taking Blaine’s hand in his own. "There’s was nothing they could do…"

"No," Blaine’s voice broke and he squeezed his eyes shut. "No, no, no."

It was like the world, the room, and his chest was collapsing in on itself all at the same time. Blaine’s sobs turned to screams as he curled in on himself, pressing his hands into his stomach. He was deaf to the doctor’s pleas to calm down, and eventually they had to give him a light sedative so he wouldn’t hurt himself. He slipped slowly into unconsciousness, sobbing out pleas. 

Mind spinning, Kurt sat at his husband’s side. They had already started buying baby things. They had planned out the nursery colors. They had whispered names to each other while they lay in bed. And now? They would have to return the clothes and toys, they would have to forget those names, they would have to tell everyone what happened. 

"Guess what? You know how we said there were three of us? Not anymore."


End file.
